A Helping Hand
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A feel better ficlet for Wilemina because she injured her elbow. Connor lends Abby a helping hand.


A Helping Hand  
2010 Evenstar Estel

If it had happened whilst they'd been out responding to an anomaly, Abby could've have born her injury with at least a fraction of dignity. But the mere fact that her elbow was all swollen, black and blue and her entire arm ached because she'd slipped on a bit of water on the linoleum in the galley at the ARC and went flying in the most unladylike of fashions left her embarrassed and full of self pity. Connor had heard her yelp and came rushing from the lab full of panic and fury at the thought she was in danger. He'd looked more upset than she had. He'd helped her to her feet and to the medic to be examined. He'd hovered and judging by the way his jaw clenched every time she hissed in pain as the medic manipulated her arm, he was definitely the one most bothered by her being hurt. It was incredibly sweet. The injury was pronounced to be merely a sprain and a deep bruising. She'd be in a sling for a while and she was to keep ice on it and above all she wasn't to do anything streneous with it.

Connor had stuck to her like glue for the rest of the work day. In the past Abby would've found it highly irritating to have him constantly on the ready in case she did so much as reach for pen, but her heart had been steadily softening towards him. She wasn't sure when exactly it happened, maybe after the wound to his ego from Caroline had shown her just how good and lovable Connor really was. He deserved so much better than Caroline. Abby just wasn't certain she was all that much better considering how she tugged on his heart strings like they were a yo-yo. Maybe it was time she stopped and appreciated Connor for what he was - a loving, kind, attractive, intelligent young man who'd capture the moon for her if she asked.

When they arrived back at the flat he didn't allow her to lift a finger and waited on her hand and foot. He made her a brilliant pesto and pasta for dinner and when he realized they were out of her favourite biscuit he went down to the shop to get more. He fed Rex and the other the animals, even though he was a bit uncomfortable around some of the snakes. He brought her painkillers and ice packs and tucked a blanket around her when she grew cold. When it came time for bed he arranged her pillows for her so she'd sleep as comfortably as possible. When she was finally alone Abby had time to think. She weighed the pros and cons of the situation and in the end the pros definitely won out. Getting her tshirt off was painful, getting her bra unhooked was impossible. She smiled ruefully to herself. This injury just might work out in her favour, and she had no doubt Connor's too.

"Connor?" she called out into the dark flat. "Connor I need help!" She heard the sound of his feet pounding as he rushed down the stairs from his bedroom and straight to her.

"What is it? What's the matter?!" he voiced, a little high pitched and panicky. He was ready for bed, clad only in his boxers. Upon seeing her without a shirt on he was suddenly as red as a tomato. He looked away quickly. "Um... what did you need?"

Abby smirked and turned around. "Can you unhook my bra for me?. I've tried and tried and I just can't manage it. It hurts too much. Please Conn?" She waited and waited some more until finally she felt his fingertips brush against the skin of her back. She shivered and broke out in goose flesh at his slightest touch. His hands were calloused and a bit rough and the sensation sent sparks straight to her core. He fumbled a little with the clasp until he finally got it and then immediately he was gone. Abby listened and was sure she heard him groan once he got back upstairs. She stripped off her bra and then wrapped her injured arm around her torso, making sure she pushed her breasts up high. Her nipples were painfully hard from the barest touch of him. She couldn't wait to find out the other ways his hands could arouse her, not to mention the rest of him.

"Connor!!!" she put an edge of panic to her call, hoping he'd think it was a real emergency and come just as quick. Much to her delight, he did. Upon seeing her perky naked breasts Connor's reaction was instantaneous and more than a little embarrassing for him. Abby watched as his boxers tented with his growing erection. He was mortified. "Connor? I can't seem to get the button on my jeans either."

"No?" His voice came out as only a squeak. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly advanced.

"No." He came closer. "And I fear I'll have an awful time getting my panties off. I usually hook my pinkies under the little straps to pull them down. Think you could do that for me?" He was dangerously close, close enough she could almost taste him. He nodded, his fingers at the button on her jeans, undoing them. Abby ran her uninjured hand up his bicep and traced along his jaw until her fingers brushed against his lips. His mouth opened a little and she wetted her fingertips on his tongue. "And then before I go to sleep, I touch myself. I push my fingers inside and make myself come. Would you like to help with that too?" Connor captured one of her fingers with his mouth and sucked it before guiding her backwards to the bed.

Connor was very _helpful_ for the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
